In the land of shadows
by swim freak 9000
Summary: This is kind of like Eragon's poem from Eldest, only it's more about Durza than Eragon. I suck at summaries, just read and review.


**HI!!! It's your favorite reviewer (not) swim freak 9000, and guess what? I actually wrote a poem! Well, this is kind of like Eragon's poem from _Eldest_, except it's about Durza rather than Eragon. I hope you like it…**

In a kingdom under cloud,

In darkness of eternal night,

Near waters dank and deep as death,

Where sun nor stars could lend their light,

Came the foe named Durza,

To the land of shadows.

Tortured by the cold and cruel,

He learned of life and death and pain.

He tortured, killed, and served the dark.

He tortured, killed, and served for gain.

Becoming the foe named Durza,

In the land of shadows.

He was called the thief in black,

A haunting shadow of the night.

Who danced and fought with death and dark,

Who danced and fought with love and light.

He was the foe named Durza,

In the land of shadows.

Not shown mercy as a boy,

He showed no mercy as a man.

He killed all who stood in his way,

He would not hide and never ran.

For he was the foe called Durza,

In the land of shadows.

His blackened heart turned cold as ice,

His face expressionless and pale.

Those who dared to cross his path,

Never lived to tell the tale.

Of the foe named Durza,

In the land of shadows.

News spread of a young farm boy,

The King sent his shadow to retrieve.

He killed the family, burned the farm,

On a frigid winter's eve.

He was the feared foe Durza,

Of the land of shadows.

But the weakling boy escaped,

And learned spells and how to fight.

He never had his knowledge tested,

Till a dark and fateful night.

When he fought the foe called Durza,

From the land of shadows.

The boy was sick and weak and drugged,

He could not kill the evil man.

He would have lost his first battle,

If his dragon hadn't come to land,

Above the foe named Durza,

Of the land of shadows.

The two boys and the elfin girl,

Leapt on beast of wing and flame.

The Shade who watched them fly away,

Felt no sorrow, felt no shame.

For he was the foe called Durza,

From the land of shadows.

Time marched on, the race began,

As shadow searched for those that hide.

At last he found the rebel's place,

Deep within the mountain's side.

Not expecting the foe named Durza,

Of the land of shadows.

The war began, the rebels fought,

The dreaded monsters of the land.

While Shade searched for the great Rider,

Tightly holding sword in hand.

The searching foe called Durza,

From the land of shadows.

Shade and Rider crossed their blades,

Under star of blue and green.

The Shade was quick, but boy was saved,

By heir to an elfin queen.

Rescued from the foe named Durza,

And the land of shadows.

The Shade looked up and watched, amazed,

As the ceiling broke apart.

The Rider plunged his flaming sword,

Through shadow's black and twisted heart.

Killing the foe called Durza,

Of the land of shadows.

The Rider went to celebrate,

With his friends in mountain's side.

Forgetting you cannot hurt death,

He'd only hurt the shadow's pride.

He could not kill the foe named Durza,

From the land of shadows.

The Shade left to heal and went to train,

Becoming master of the blade.

While Rider walked among the elves,

And fell in love in starry glade.

Forgetting the foe called Durza,

And the land of shadows.

Time went on, but death can't age.

The shadow lived through thick and thin.

When Rider aged and Shade was ready,

The shadow knew he now could win.

The deadly foe named Durza,

Of the land of shadows.

Shade stopped above his enemy's bed,

Hidden under cloak and hood.

The Rider opened tired eyes,

And looked at where his death now stood.

He saw his foe called Durza,

Standing in the shadows.

The Shade waited to hear the scream,

And see panic in the Rider's face.

Instead the old man calmly lay,

Waiting for death's dark embrace.

From his foe named Durza,

From the land of shadows.

The shadow took the old man's life,

His heart stopped beating where he lay.

Then Rider stood and turned to walk,

Where he would forever stay,

With his foe called Durza,

In the land of shadows.

**YAY! You have no idea how long it took me to write that…**

**Anyway, be sure to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I give cookies (either chocolate chip or sugar) to my reviewers. I hope you liked it, I rewrote it about seventeen times…**


End file.
